The Champion of Andromeda
by MadrinGenesis-Earth-69
Summary: fixed issue 1  "T for safety" The Prologue to the Rise of the Overlord, follow Oni-Em as he becomes the savior of his planet, and aspires to one day undeniably prove himself as the greatest Andromedan who has ever lived. EARTH-69
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been foretold for thousands of years that a child of the planet Andromeda will one day rise up to take the mantel of their planets savior, and lead his people to universal conquest. After the destruction of their neighbor planet krypton, and the great krypton meteor shower occurred, the Andromedans made precautions to defend themselves from Brainiac, a super computer bent on collecting all information the universe has to offer, and the catalyst to the planets destruction. Despite the planets efforts, they were still under constant siege. Brainiac believed that the Andromedan people had information that krypton didn't have to offer, because despite Krypton's advanced technology, the Andromedan people still were far more advanced to their sister planet, for they figured out the code to their genetic structure at another level than ever thought possible. The Andromedan race, when exposed to the the rays of a yellow sun are granted incomprehensible powers, yet their planet revolved around a red sun. With this information, the Andromedans forged specially designed solar suits to create artificial yellow sunlight, and repel the red sunlight that was emitted by the planets red sun. The Andromedan race lived as the most powerful force in their entire star-system, but there was still an imperfection in their DNA. The Andromedans bio-matrix that converts yellow sunlight into strength is terribly susceptible to the radiation given of by magical energy, as well as the radiation given off by meteor shards of their neighbor planet Krypton. The Andromedans then dedicated their full attention to figuring out a cure to their weakness, for reasons being if word got out to their enemies, their planet would be doomed.

After years of experimentation, the Andromeda's finally figured out their genetic code to remove the imperfection and give their race perfect cellular stability. Before an Andromedan child is born, scientists have found a way to remove the flawed nucleus connected to the backbone strand that causes their cellular instability, and replace it with an artificial nucleus dubbed the Alpha gene. Countless times scientists employed the Alpha gene into unborn Andromedan children, but there wasn't one who reacted positively. Each child carrying the Alpha gene died shortly after birth, which put the scientists of Andromeda right back to the testing room, but still their attempts were still to no avail. Despite their greatest efforts, there wasn't one person on the planet who could figure out why the children weren't reacting positively, and for years they were defeated by the complex genetic code of the Andromedan physiology, until the Royal Family finally decided to dismiss the project, and focus on the other issues of their planet. Decades went by and the Alpha gene experiment went forgotten, until reports of a lower class resident of Andromeda from the -Em family becoming impregnated, with no genetic match for the father. The woman's name was San-Em, and she was immediately brought in for testing by decree of the Royal Family. Several tests were done and every one came out with the same results, San-Em hadn't ever preformed sexual intercourse in her entire life, and yet she still carried the seed of another. Utterly baffled, every doctor and scientist was left with no explanation. It was then when a member of the Royal Family, and the main geneticist in charge of creating the Alpha gene Roda-Ex raised the idea of inducing the child of purity, with the Alpha gene.

The Royal Family themselves, not knowing what to think of the child themselves, agreed to undergo with the procedure, and Roda-Ex was assigned once again to the head of the experiment, though it was made clear that this was to be the last implementation attempt of the Alpha gene, for the consequences of failure was too heavy for the planet to deal with on top of their constantly growing global problems. Roda altered the DNA of San's unborn child five months before his birth, and from there the child was dubbed property of the Andromedan Royal Family. He was to be named Oni-Em, and he was the last hope for his planet.

The day San-Em gave birth to her child, he emerged with a full head of beautiful crimson hair that matched his mothers, which was a very common hair color among the Andromedan people. She looked at her newborn child in tears as several doctors and nurses stood over her and watched in amazement until he was taken shortly after straight from the hospital he was born in, away from his caring mother, by the Andromedan government to begin his new life of constant training to lead his planet. It is unaware why, but the experiment was a success, for the first time, and with it Andromeda's Overlord is born.

The average Andromedan soldier is issued their solar suit when they enlist in the Royal Army then the turn thirteen years of age to prevent superpowered children from casing damage. The Andromedan child Oni-Em, led a life of strict solitude and harsh training, both physically and mentally from the day he could speak, and was under constant exposure to yellow sunlight underground below the planet's Capital City. When Oni was nine years old when he developed the unexpected ability to channel direct sunlight, and the sunlight deep within the solar reserves in his body into direct solar energy blasts, which was given the name "Solarbolts" by Oni's now main overseer Roda-Ex. The queen of Andromeda stated, "Oni-Em has proven himself to be the gem of the Red Crown", and both the King and herself graciously accepted him as their leader of their kind when he came of age. Oni fought and slain every enemy that threatened his home until he was twenty five, where then he single handedly defeated the age old scourge Brainiac, and expelled him from planet Andromeda forever, and establishing his position as the greatest Andromedan who ever lived. Now with Brainiac eliminated, he has opened the door to his planets everlasting goal, complete and total universal conquest.


	2. Issue 1 Praise The Red Crown

~Ten Years Previous~

The sky on Andromeda had a usual yellow tone during the day, but as the red sun rose straight overhead it gave the sky an appearance resembling bright flames. Oni stood in a large open field wearing an all white jumpsuit with red trim. Another much older man stood parallel to Oni, towering over him because of his massive height. His hair was crimson red and strongly resembled Oni's, and he wore a full bodysuit with black legs with a white torso, and he had a solid red stripe covering his chest and shoulders. The grass below the Oni and the man's feet was bright green, and it shimmered with the slight wind-stream that kissed the field as it passed through.

(Oni-Em) I don't see the point of this General Eoh, when I absorb yellow sunlight there wont be anyone who can stand against me.

(Eoh-Ex) You are young Oni, and there is still much of the universe to see. You have been bound to this planet all your life and are ignorant to the threats in the universe. Why do you think we tried so hard to create you?

Oni sighed and looked down with frustration.

(Oni-Em) Whatever... Lets just finish this already.

Oni clenched his fist as Eoh looked down on him with disappointment and formed his battle stance. Oni then viciously jumped Eoh, but he easily intercepted him by grabbing both of his arms, then pulling him into his knee, which emitted a thud as it smashed into Oni's stomach. He groaned in pain before Eoh threw him to the ground. Oni quickly jumped up and swung his heel around at Eoh, but once again he countered the attack by grabbing the back of his foot, then flipping him over onto his back.

(Eoh-Ex) You need to control your actions Oni, you cant just swing at your opponent with everything you've got every time you attack.

Oni pushed himself to his feet and assumed his fighting stance again after brushing the dirt off his face. Eoh gave a slight smile.

(Eoh-Ex) You've got a fire inside of you today.

(Oni-Em) Its the sky, days like this it feels like I can do anything.

(Eoh-Ex) Well don't think that you'll beating me, no matter how good of a day your having.

The two Andromedans continued on Oni's training for the next several hours until the sun was just beginning to set. Oni walked next to Eoh until they both stepped up onto a sleek metal platform.

(Eoh-Ex) You are making progress every day, I can see it.

The metal platform beneath the Andromedans slowly began to rise into the air, then started on a straight path across the grassy field. Both Eoh and Oni stood strong despite the speed the metal platform was moving.

(Oni-Em) Who are you trying to fool? I still cant even touch you.

Eoh placed his hand on Oni's head and ruffled his crimson hair.

(Eoh-Ex) I'm fully grown Oni, with the training you have received I bet you'd be able to take out any of the military recruits your age with your hands behind your back.

(Oni-Em) That's hard to believe, the Standards have to go through all types of physical training that the Royal Army wouldn't dare to put me through.

Eoh let out a light chuckle.

(Eoh-Ex) Those are grunt assignments, they go through course training because they need to be able to function in the dirtiest of situations, and you are trained to our planets last resort defense, like if Brainiac leads a massive invasion that we cant counteract. Those standard training exorcises are simply beneath you.

(Oni-Em) So you think if I wanted, I would be able to complete those training courses?

(Eoh-Ex) With ease kid. Whats with all the doubts in yourself today? Your not normally like this.

Oni stood silently for a moment as the metal platform continued to speed across the land, now over a more mountain like terrain.

(Oni-Em) General Eoh, I would like permission to attend, and pass through Course Training.

Eoh shot Oni a confused look.

(Eoh-Ex) That would be absurd, what brought these thoughts to your head?

Oni rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his feet.

(Oni-Em) Its because I feel so alienated from the world. I have known fourteen people in my life including you, and most of the others were part of the Royal Family too.

Eoh looked up into the horizon that laid straight ahead of the two.

(Eoh-Ex) I understand your troubles.

(Oni-Em) With all due respect General Eoh, I don't think you do. The days I come out here to train with you is the little time I am allowed to see the sky, and the rest of the people of Andromeda are allowed to live their own lives outside of the military, and I have been confined underground and tested on for more of a three fourths of my life. I just want to be allowed to really experience what its like to be a regular inhabitant of Andromeda.

Eoh sighed as a look of sadness came across his face.

(Eoh-Ex) That is no way for someone to live. For the Red Crown, I truly apologize to you Oni. I will speak to the King, and I will try my best to convince him to allow you to enlist in Course Training.

(Oni-Em) I'm sure you will be able to persuade him, hes your brother after all.

(Eoh-Ex) Despite what you have learned about basic families, It doesn't work like that with the Royal Family. The King's word is final law, and we must all abide to his ever decision.

The two were quiet for another moment until Oni once again broke the silence with another question.

(Oni-Em) Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you had become king?

Eoh smiled and looked down to Oni.

(Eoh-Ex) Not once, I am proud of my position in the kingdom. I would be content even if I wasn't a part of the Royal Family. Just being an inhabitant of Andromeda is enough to make anyone's life perfect, and I'm going to give it everything I've got to make sure you get to experience that as well.

Oni turned up smiled one of the brightest Eoh had ever seen him smile.

(Oni-Em) Thank you Eoh, thank you so much.


	3. Issue 2 Beginning Training Camp

The next few days went as usual for Oni, several hours spent in a thick glass tube floating in some kind of sustainment fluid, all plethora of tests, and a lot of sleep, until the sounds from outside of his glass containment tube awoke him. Suddenly the green liquid filling the tube began to drain, then the glass door in front of Oni swung open, revealing three people standing in front of him. The woman standing in the middle reached her hand out to Oni.

(Woman) Welcome back Oni.

Oni scanned the room before reaching to grab the woman's hand, then stepping out of his tube completely dry. The odd liquid seemed to have completely been sucked off of his body.

(Woman) My name is Kim-Ar.

(Oni-Em) Why are letting me free?

(Kim-Ar) You have always been free, now you just have to chance to better yourself. I have been sent by order of the king to retrieve and enroll you in course training, it is one of the courses of my academy.

(Oni-Em) Aldene Incorporated, I'm aware. Are you the headmaster?

(Kim-Ar) Well you know more than we were led to believe. Indeed I am.

Oni slightly bowed his head before speaking again

(Oni-Em) I'm honored you took the time out of your day to do this.

(Kim-Ar) Naturally, but I'm happy to assist the royal family whenever I can. Now if you would follow me and my friends here we can get you started.

Kim quickly turned walked toward the pod room exit, and the two men with her followed close behind. After a few moments Kim scanned her group and quickly noticed Oni was missing. She flung around and saw him still standing by his tube.

(Kim-Ar) Is there a problem Oni?

Oni looked down at his body and pulled out a part of his black speedo on his hip and snapped it.

(Oni-Em) Do I have time to put something more formal on?

Kim covered her mouth with her fingertips and let out a short laugh.

(Kim-Ar) Oh, excuse me I didn't realize. Yes of course, we'll be waiting in the hall.

After getting dressed in his white and red bodysuit, Oni quickly followed Kim through the Red District Research Facility, where they observe him until they were outside. There was a hover plate waiting for them a few feet from the facilities entrance and all the Andromedas proceeded to step up onto the plate, which proceeded to float up, then forward away from the facility. Oni gazed around at the sky and all the scenery around him. A feeling of excitement arose, he didn't think he would be outside at all today, let alone get drafted into course training with the standards. The hover plate continued on until it reached the front of the course training main gate. Kim waved her hand to what seemed like an invisible camera and the massive metal doors in front of them slowly began to open. Inside the walls stood a massive white building with two red doors as the entrance. The hover disk floated straight at the doors and they automatically swung open just before it it. The buildings interior was the same theme as the outside, white with deep crimson lining. Oni was astounded at the building, he had never seen anything like it, as far as he knew, all buildings lined with machinery.

(Kim-Ar) Okay Oni.

The hover plate suddenly came to a stop and Kim pointed one of her hands down the hallway to their left.

(Kim-Ar) Through there is the course training field. There you will met Rion-Oh, he is the main instructor for the male recruits here.

Oni stepped off the hover plate and turned back to Kim.

(Kim-Ar) Good luck recruit.

The hover pad once again took off and turned down another hallway and it was out of sight. Oni took a deep breath before turning and walking down the large white and red hallway that eventually led up to another large red door. Oni had no idea what to expect, he knew some of the exercises that he read about in the Andromedan Database, and that no solar enhancements were allowed to be used, but what laid beyond that door was a mystery to him. As Oni took a step closer to the door, it automatically slid open and the bright light from outside filled the room. Outside Oni could see all kinds of odd obstacle courses, some going through mud or barbed wire, and some were just large walls with small holes to grab onto. Before he could fully examine the area, Oni caught sight of a large man with with platinum blonde hair standing giving some kind of lecture in front of about seventy others that looked about the same age as Oni, each wearing the traditional Andromedan white and red jumpsuits. Oni quickly made his way over to the man who had already caught sight of Oni and stopped speaking.

(Oni-Em) You must be Rion-Oh.

The blonde man squinted his eyebrows before speaking out in a loud robust voice.

(Rion-Oh) That's Commander Rion to you recruit! What are you looking at? Go line up with the rest.

Oni jumped and quickly made his way into the group and lined up next another boy with red hair on his right, and another with black hair who was a few inches taller than him on his left, who made it oddly apparent that he was starring a hole straight through him. Once Oni was in line, Commander Rion continued his speech.

(Rion-Oh) Alright recruits, its Third'day, as you know were working on physical endurance, stamina, and all other core exercises. These are the basis of every soldier, with out a strong core, you will fall inevitably.

Rion turned to the course behind him large course.

(Rion-Oh) First we will start out with stamina and speed. Run the around the course at your max speed, your results will be recorded. Now MOVE!


	4. Issue 3 A Fire Inside

Oni raised an eyebrow as all the others around him took off. After realizing that Rion had started the test without real warning, Oni took off with the others. The course ahead of him was flat, and circled around the obstacles undoubtedly used in other exercises. The other boys ran the track at an impressive speed, and at first it was easy for Oni to keep up with the front, but quickly the majority of the boys started to make headway over Oni as he began to fall to the middle of the pack. He could feel sweat begin to form at his hairline and there was still more than half of the track left to run. Oni found the physical stamina of the other boys to be incredible. His gaze then fell to the student in front of the class. The boy with the black hair from before was in the lead of another boy with a dark blonde hair following a few feet behind, and after him was seventeen other boys before Oni. He cringed, "what would everyone think of their future leader only being mediocre, just making par." he thought to himself. A sense of obligation flowed over Oni as he bit his lip and took off again, passing four students ahead of him.

Oni looked up to the front again and could see the black haired boy running with a thick smile on his face, while staring at Oni out of the corner of his eye. Oni squinted back at the boy and took off even faster. "Six more and I'll be right behind him." Oni thought as he gained on the students still in front of him. Less than a quarter of the track was left, and it was obvious that the boys were wearing down because of the tracks incredible length. Oni breathed heavily as he passed by the boy with dark blonde hair, and now he was closing in on the black haired boy. Beads of sweat rolled down Oni's forehead as he met the black haired boys position. Oni looked to the boy who still didn't seem even winded in the slightest. Oni pressed on, neck and neck with the other student until they were within yards of the finish line. The black haired boy turned to Oni and met him eye to eye with almost identical crystal blue eyes to his own, then smiled confidently as he winked his eye. Then in a flash the boy was running at full sprint and leaving Oni in the dust, and in moments he was already crossing the finish line. With an undeniable feeling of defeat, Oni begrudgingly finished the end of the track with the boy with the blonde hair finishing shortly after.

Oni struggled to regain his breath as he leaned on a wall with a long rope leading to the top. As the rest of the students finished the black haired boy made his way to Oni, still with the cocky disposition. Oni pushed himself off the wall as the boy stepped up to him.

(Boy) Well, you almost had it there for a sec. My name is Eon-Oh

Eon stuck his hand out to Oni, and as he grabbed his hand to shake it he promptly responded.

(Oni-Em) You carry the "-Oh" name, are you in relation to Commander Rion-Oh?

(Eon-Oh) That's right.

Eon pulled his hand away.

(Eon-Oh) Usually after someone introduces themselves to you its pretty customary to return with your name.

Oni slightly arched an eyebrow, he thought everyone on Andromeda more of a sense of nobility.

(Oni-Em) The name's Oni-Em.

(Eon-Oh) -Em, never heard of you.

Now he was surprised, he thought that he would be well known by the Andromedan people.

(Eon-Oh) People usually don't just "Transfer in" randomly around here.

(Oni-Em) What do you mean?

Eon looked behind his shoulder at the rest of the boys still finishing up on the track then back to Oni.

(Eon-Oh) These guys behind me, I've known them my entire life. We're all put into schooling at the same time in our lives, and you seem to be about the same age as me, and I've never seen you in my life, nor even heard of the "-Em" name. Now how do you explain that?

Oni balled up his fist.

(Oni-Em) Your fast, I'll give you that, but I'm not even going to begin to be talked to like that by someone like you.

Eon cackled for a moment before smiling at Oni.

(Eon-Oh) You've got fire kid.

(Oni-Em) Trust me, I've been told.

Commander Rion's booming voice then could be heard from close behind Eon.

(Rion-Oh) Line Up! I don't care how fast any of you finished, I'm not going to have slacking in my course!

For the next four hours Oni struggled through the standard physical courses of that day, each event worse than the last because of how tiresome the tests were. Eon-Oh on the other hand, ran thought each exercise like a world class Olympian, silently mocking Oni every step of the way. After showering and changing into a new bodysuit, Oni was instructed to the rest of his courses throughout the day, which all happened to be mental training classes. Oni felt relieved, the mere thought of doing more physical activities made him want to pass out were he stood. After the training hours were finished, Oni followed the massive crowd of Andromedan boys and girls of all ages and sizes out of the school doors. Everyone around him seemed almost as lively as the moment they started the day. Eon walked a few feet ahead with at least seven friends around him. Oni suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see that it was the dark blonde haired boy from before walking next to him.

(Oni-Em) Hello?

The boy laughed.

(Boy) Sorry, that probably seemed a little random. My name is Rin-Es, I just wanted to let you know that not everyone is like Eon up there.

(Oni-Em) that's good to hear, its nice to meet you. My name is Oni-Em.

(Rin-Es) I already know your name. I know a little bit about you already, my father worked with Roda-Ex for years. I didn't even think you were real until you said your name, and like Eon said before, "People don't just transfer in."

Oni walked silently with Rin for a moment.

(Oni-Em) I'm surprised everyone on Andromeda doesn't know about my existence.

(Rin-Es) I wouldn't be, the army keeps all sorts of things like that from us. Most of us are pretty much in the dark about everything unless you know someone on the inside. But that's fine with most of us, the Red Crown has proven themselves reliable on more than one occasion.

(Oni-Em) Even so, things are not as I perceived them to be.

(Rin-Es) That's how the whole universe is, all we can do is just learn to adjust and keep goin.

Rin slapped Oni on the back before beginning to part ways with him.

(Rin-Es) Hey see you tomorrow, you better get some rest, were doing combat techniques first thing.

Then soon after saying goodbye, Rin was gone before Oni even had a chance to say goodbye in return. Rin seemed oddly outgoing and pretty quick spoken, but so far he was the only one unlisted in training that showed him hospitality, but he didn't really expect even that much. Ahead of Oni, Eon was now turned around and facing straight at him, standing alone directly in his path. He groaned in his head as he continued toward Eon who smiled with his same cocky grin.

(Eon-Oh) Whats going on tough guy?

Oni stepped up to Eon before responding.

(Oni-Em) I believe I sensed sarcasm in your voice.

(Eon-Oh) Your too serious man, relax. I saw your acquaintances with Rin.

(Oni-Em) He seems nice enough.

(Eon-Oh) I wouldn't say we hang out in the same crowd.

Oni let out a short laugh.

(Oni-Em) I didn't think you would.

(Eon-Oh) Look I'm not here to start something with you, you just catch me as the kind of person who would be interested in a little "Club" that I'm involved in.

(Oni-Em) And what makes you think that?

(Eon-Oh) Your just like the rest of us, you have the fire. I can see it.

Oni took a step and began to walk past Eon.

(Oni-Em) Honestly, I'm not interested in the slightest.

Eon kept a smug smile as Oni made more distance between them.

(Eon-Oh) I wont have to ask you again Oni, were all alike. I know you wont be able to resist.

Oni turned his head back to Eon while he continued.

(Oni-Em) You don't know a single thing about me.


End file.
